Godnight,Godnight
by vanessamatos
Summary: Continuação da fic You Found Me Lucas, Peyton, a pequena Brooke e o labrador da família continuam curtindo a vida no campo. Regado a muito amor e descobertas.


**TÍTULO:** **Goodnight, Goodnight**

**PERSONAGENS:** Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer Brooke Scott.

**NOTAS: Continuação de You Found Me. Contém insinuações sobre SEXO.**

**O título é alusão a música Goodnight, Goodnight do Marron 5.**

**FANFICTION POR:** Nessa Scott (Vanessa Matos).  
**RESUMO:** Lucas, Peyton, a pequena Brooke e o labrador da família continuam curtindo a vida no campo. Regado a muito amor e descobertas.

**Goodnight, Goodnight**

"_Dormi contigo a noite inteira junto do mar, na ilha.  
Selvagem e doce eras entre o prazer e o sono,  
entre o fogo e a água.  
Talvez bem tarde nossos  
sonos se uniram na altura e no fundo,  
em cima como ramos que um mesmo vento move,  
embaixo como raízes vermelhas que se tocam.  
Talvez teu sono se separou do meu e pelo mar escuro  
me procurava como antes, quando nem existias,  
quando sem te enxergar naveguei a teu lado  
e teus olhos buscavam o que agora - pão,  
vinho, amor e cólera - te dou, cheias as mãos,  
porque tu és a taça que só esperava  
os dons da minha vida"_

**Paulo Neruda**

As noites no campo eram frias. Ventava muito. O resultado era inúmeras folhas caídas para recolher pela manhã. Toda manhã tinha um ritual. Após o café, dava banho na pequena recolhia as folhas caídas próxima a grande casa. Era terapêutico executar essa tarefa. Durante o tempo que me dedicava a ela. Minha mente vagava pelas lembranças da minha vida. Quando me lembrava das épocas nebulosas que vivenciei dava mais valor a nossa vida. Sentia falta das pessoas que faziam parte da minha família. E das coisas que estava perdendo estando aqui, longe de tudo e de todos. Mas, nada se comparava as gratificações diárias que vivenciava ao lado das duas.

Por um curto intervalo de tempo sofri calado com a possibilidade de perdê-las ha quatro anos atrás. Quando fecho os olhos ainda posso vê a cena dela sentada naquela cadeira de frente a uma câmera preparando o baú das lembranças. Como pode pensar que conseguiria seguir em frente se a perdesse? Como conseguiria criar nosso tesouro sozinho. Se cada vez que olho para a B vejo-a nos seus olhos? A genética foi generosa com meus cachinhos dourados. Era a copia fiel da mãe. De mim, coitada, só puxou o nariz. A Pey costuma dizer que é o meu charme e que caiu muito bem na pequena. Espero que a B quando tiver na adolescência pense o mesmo e não me culpe obrigando-me a desembolsar uma graninha para "cuidar" do pequeno problema cirurgicamente.

Gosto de escrever a noite. Não tanto como pela manhã podendo admirar toda a natureza e o que ela pode melhor me oferecer. Mas, à noite fico bem próximo a lareira sentindo o calor imanado pelas toras de madeira aquecendo-me. A B fica bem próxima desenhando deitada no carpete. Outra coisa que herdara da mãe fora o gosto pela arte. Tinha o dom de desenhar. Às vezes as duas gostavam de enfeitar alguma parede da casa. E passava dias a brincar com tintas, canetas coloridas. E logo tínhamos uma obra de arte em casa.

Lembro-me da nossa primeira noite aqui. A B nem tinha um ano ainda. Não havia moveis, e só tivemos tempo de limpar a parte de baixo da casa. Tivemos que viver um bom tempo só nessa parte da casa. Mas, na nossa primeira noite. Deitamos numa cama improvisada com enormes cobertores, havia conseguido catar umas toras de madeira na floresta, e as mesmas queimavam nos aquecendo. A B estava deitada entre nos dois. Pey alisava seus fios de cabelo ainda ralos. Não tinha ainda os cachinhos que tanto amo. Quando ela me olhou nos olhos e me disse 3 palavras. Não são quaisquer palavras. Tudo bem que não era a primeira vez que me dizias. Mas, era a primeira vez que me dizia no nosso lar. Esse era o nosso lar. Não a casa da minha mãe, nem a casa do pai dela. Era algo adquirido por nos dois. Nosso lar. Quando ela me disse: Eu Te Amo. Senti-me a pessoa mais feliz no universo.

XXXX

Lucas é tirado do seu transe. Pela voz angelical da sua doce filha chamando-o:

B: Papi!

Vira-se e o sorriso na face é instantâneo.

Lucas: Sim, meu amor.

B: Posso te contar uma historinha?

Lucas: Historinha? Hum. Qual?

B: Uma que acabei de criar.

Lucas: Uau! Criou uma historinha?

B: Foi. Pra você papai!

Lucas: Pra mim? Nossa!

B: Igual a que você cria pra mim! Legal, né?

Lucas: E como. Hum. Vem cá...

Lucas a pega no colo pondo-a sentada em seu colo. A pequeninha trazia em sua mão algumas folhas recheadas de desenhos.

Lucas: Pode começar.

Lucas fecha o laptop. E a pequeninha põe as folhas em cima. E começa a conta euforicamente a sua historinha. Nenhum dos dois percebia os olhares da Peyton, a qual observava tudo encostada à porta.

B: Era uma vez um reino, muito mais muito distante.

Lucas: Distante quanto?

A pequena Brooke abre os braços afastando-o o mais longe que conseguia.

B: Assim! Distante assim!

Lucas: Nossa! É distante mesmo.

Lucas abraça a pequeninha pela cintura, fortemente, enquanto olhava atentamente para os desenhos que a mesma mostrava-o. Para qualquer pessoa que os olhasse só veria desenhos sem sentidos. Mas, o pai coruja viajava na imaginação assim como a filha tão querida.

B: Nesse reino vive uma linda princesa!

Lucas: Uau! Linda mesmo. Qual o nome dela?

B: Elisabeth, como a mamãe.

Lucas: Gostei do nome.

B: Um certo dia, um dragão mau, mais muito mau, pegou a princesa e a trancou numa torre, alta, mais muito alta.

Lucas: Tadinha da princesa!

B: Não se preocupe papai, pois um lindo príncipe vai salvá-la.

Lucas: Ufa!

Lucas passa a mão na testa como se tivesse aliviado. Peyton ria baixinho observando-os.

B: O príncipe era forte, muito forte. E bonito também.

Lucas: Ele tinha nome?

B: Claro papai. Ele se chamava Lucas, como você.

Lucas: Gostei. Lucas. Deve ser um bom cara.

B: E é. Ele lutou com o dragão mau. Mas, não foi fácil.

Lucas: Posso imaginar.

B: Mas, o príncipe Lucas não desistiria da sua princesa. E num golpe de sorte, acertou no coração do dragão derrotando.

Lucas levanta com a garota nos braços e começa a vibrar. Pulando feito uma criança também.

Lucas: Ae! O príncipe salvou a princesa.

A pequena Brooke ria chega soluçava. Peyton também não se agüenta mais, e sua gargalhada foi escutada. Pai e filha trocam um sorriso cúmplice, de quem estavam fazendo arte. Peyton se aproxima dos dois.

B: Mamãe!!!

Lucas: Chegou na hora certa.

Peyton: E foi?

Lucas: Meu amor. A B esta terminando a historinha que criou pra mim.

Peyton: Poxa. E pra mamãe não criou nenhuma?

Peyton faz uma carinha de choro. A pequena toca-lhe na face.

B: Fica triste não mamãe. Fiz pra vocês dois. Está bem?

Peyton beija-lhe na bochecha.

Peyton: Mamãe está brincando meu amor. Não estou triste. Ok?

A pequena sorrir. E beija a mãe também.

Peyton: Quero saber o final da historia. O que acontece depois que o príncipe salva a princesa?

Lucas: Isso é fácil de adivinhar.

B: Fala pra mamãe papai o que acontece no final.

Lucas: Os dois se casam e tem uma linda garotinha cheia de cachinhos, dourados como um raio de sol. Acertei?

B: Acertou!

Peyton: E lhe dão o nome de Sawyer Brooke Scott?

B: Não mamãe. Claro que não. Só Brooke.

Os pais riem. A menina esboçava uma fisionomia de sapeca.

Lucas: Continua assim, e logo, logo, vou ter uma boa concorrente no mercado de historias infantil.

Peyton: A história foi maravilhosa. Mas, o jantar está na mesa, melhor irmos antes que esfrie.

Nossos almoços e jantares juntos eram momentos únicos. Nem as constantes reclamações da B por causa dos legumes e verduras que nós obrigávamos-a comer tiravam o brilho do momento.

XXXX

Um dos meus rituais preferidos nesse novo estilo de vida. Era contar historinhas para a B. Às vezes lia umas poesias em vez de criar uma nova história. Graça ao meu ritual, a pequena havia adquirido um gosto por poemas. Pelo menos mais uma qualidade boa herdou de mim, afinal acabei de descobrir que é uma boa criadora de historinhas, algo me diz que logo não serei o único escritor da casa.

Todas as noite desde que comecei a praticar esse ritual da leitura fazemos as mesmas coisas. A pequenina veste sua adorável camisa preta dos Ramones. A Pey tinha comprado uma igualzinha a sua. E nem adiantava argumentar. Não trocava a peça por nenhum dos lindos pijaminhas que se acumulam no guarda-roupa. Toda manhã tinha que ser lavada e enxuta rapidamente, senão tinha reclamação a noite. Teve uma certa vez que ficamos até alta madrugada tentando convencê-la a usar um lindo pijaminha, pois devido a chuva, a blusa não havia enxugado, e não íamos deixá-la usar para depois ficar doente. Até que a Pey teve a idéia de vesti-la com a sua camisa. Então finalmente pudemos dormir sossegados.

Depois a ajudo a escovar os dentes. E deitamos na sua pequena cama. Ela põe a cabecinha em meu peito. E é como se fossemos transportados para o nosso pequeno mundo.

Lucas: _"Carrego seu coração comigo_

_Eu o carrego no meu coração_

_Nunca estou sem ele_

_Onde quer que vá, você vai comigo_

_E o que quer que faça_

_Eu faço por você_

_Não temo meu destino._

_Você é meu destino, meu doce_

_Eu não quero o mundo por mais belo que seja_

_Você é meu mundo, minha verdade_

_Eis o grande segredo que ninguém sabe._

_Aqui está a raiz da raiz_

_O broto do broto_

_E o céu do céu_

_De uma árvore chamada vida_

_Que cresce mais que a alma pode esperar_

_Ou a mente pode esconder_

_E esse é o prodígio_

_Que mantém as estrelas à distância_

_Eu carrego seu coração comigo_

_Eu o carrego no meu coração"_

B: Papai... Eu o carrego no meu coração.

Lucas: Você carrega metade do meu coração contigo, minha princesa.

B: E a mamãe?

Lucas: Carrega a outra metade.

Ela quase nunca dorme durante a história ou durante o poema. Presta bastante atenção. Então vamos para a segunda parte do nosso ritual. A cubro com seu cobertor. Cantamos junto um pedaço da sua música preferida: "Baby, I Love You"

_Lucas:__Kiss me I just gotta _

_B: Kiss me I just gotta say_

_Lucas: Baby I love you C'mon baby_

_B: Baby I love you _

_Lucas: Ooh wee-ooh baby_

_B: Baby I love _

_Lucas: I love only you_

Beijo delicadamente sua testa.

Lucas: Boa noite meu amor.

B: Boa noite Papai.

Apago a luz e acendo um pequeno abajur, ela odeia escuridão total, e a deixo sonhar com os anjos. Antes de sair ainda fico poucos minutos na porta observando-a. Era incrível a velocidade com quer ela crescia.

Esforço-me para ser um bom pai. Sei que erro bastante. Às vezes acabo tirando a autoridade da mãe. Não consigo vê-la chorando. E ela já sacou. Então sempre que quer algo usa meu ponto fraco pra conseguir. Como um cara como eu acaba refém nas mãos de uma menina de 4 anos? É o amor. Saber que esse pequeno ser depende de ti pra tudo. É especial. Achei que nunca conseguiria ser pai, meu pai biológico nunca cuidou de mim. Mas, tive duas pessoas em minha vida que me amaram e me ensinaram a ser quem sou. Minha mãe foi mãe e pai ao mesmo tempo. E não posso me queixar de nada. E meu tio Keith. Se um dia for metade do pai que ele foi pra mim. Terei cumprido minha missão gloriamente.

Depois de colocar minha princesa na cama, chegava minha hora preferida do dia ou seria da noite?

Quase sempre ela estava sentada na nossa cama passando os seus cremes. Não que ligasse, mas ela dizia que precisava manter-se linda. Pra mim ela fica mais linda a cada dia. Não cansava de olhá-la. Admirá-la. Amá-la. Por isso sempre me encostava à porta e ficava ali perdido em sua beleza.

Peyton: Hey. Perdeu alguma coisa?

Lucas: Acho que acabei de encontrar.

Peyton: O quer?

Lucas: Meu coração.

Peyton sorrir.

Peyton: Bobo!

Lucas: Um bobo apaixonado.

Peyton: Meu bobo apaixonado!

Lucas se aproxima e inclina, segurando seu queixo gentilmente e beijando-lhe nos lábios. Um beijo delicado e suave.

Peyton: E a pequena? Já dormiu?

Lucas: Até a hora que sair ainda não.

Peyton: Qual foi a historinha dessa noite?

Lucas: Li um poema.

Peyton: Qual?

Lucas: "Carrego seu coração" do E.E Cummings.

Peyton: É uma das minhas favoritas.

Lucas: Minha também. E dela também.

Peyton: Vou lá dar meu beijo de boa noite antes que ela durma.

Lucas: Faça isso. Vou tomar uma ducha.

XXXX

Uma ducha quente e constante caindo sobre seu corpo depois de um dia no campo era relaxante. Revigorava cada célula do meu corpo. Por mais que a vida no campo fosse maravilhosa, era um pouco cansativa. Ajudava a Pey nas tarefas domesticas. E uma coisa posso afirmar. Devemos dar valor à dona de casa. Elas realizam um trabalho árduo, mas é também muito gratificante.

Lucas estava com os olhos fechados relaxando enquanto a água quente escorria pelo seu corpo. Assusta-se quando sente as mãos frias dela de encontro com sua pele quente. Ao abrir os olhos encontra os dela, brilhando, cheio de desejo e amor.

Peyton: Assustei-te?

Lucas: Não te esperava aqui. E seus cremes?

Peyton: Não tem importância, mas se quiser posso te deixar continuar ai, sozinho...

Lucas a trás pra perto, pondo suas mãos em torno da cintura dela.

Lucas: Quem disse que não te quero aqui?

Peyton sorrir e sela seus lábios com um delicado e suave beijo.

Lucas: E a pequena?

Peyton: Deixei-a quase caindo no sono. Ela me disse algo tão fofo.

Lucas: O quer?

Peyton: Mamãe eu te carrego no meu coração! Nossa. Até uma lagrima escorreu em meu rosto. Dei meu beijo, e a deixei lá caindo no sono. O Smith como um bom companheiro está deitado nos pés da cama. Protegendo-a.

Lucas: Ótimo!

Lucas sorrir e diz:

Lucas: Hey Pey! Também te carrego em meu coração!

Peyton dar um soco em seu ombro.

Peyton: Seu bobo! Mas, também te carrego em meu coração.

Lucas: Sua boba!

Lucas a puxa mais pra perto colando seus corpos.

Lucas: Também mereço um beijo!!!

Peyton: Já lhe dei um beijo quando cheguei.

Lucas: Ah! Não estou falando de um beijo qualquer. Estou falando daquele beijo... Daquele que me faz pairar no ar. E nossos corações pulsar na mesma sintonia.

Peyton: Esse beijo?

Peyton põe seus lábios delicadamente sobre os deles. E começa a dar pequenos beijos. Lucas começa a corresponder na mesma intensidade. Lentamente, enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam nas costas nuas dela. Quando ele menos esperava, sente as mãos dela em torno do seu pescoço e a língua dela contra a sua. Não demora e os beijos se tornam ardentes e rápidos. Beijam-se num ritmo caliente. Só se afastam quando o ar é necessário em seus pulmões. Ficam ofegantes.

Lucas: Exatamente. Esse beijo...

Podia se passar anos mais sempre ficaria com as pernas bambas após beijá-la dessa maneira.

Lucas: Já que a B já deve está nessa hora sonhando com os anjos...

Lucas puxa a esposa novamente pra bem perto. Seus braços encontravam-se entorno da sua cintura. Seus rostos bem próximos. Ele toca delicadamente na região próxima ao pescoço e deposita um delicado beijo. Fazendo-a sentisse em chamas. Sussurra em seu ouvido...

Lucas: O quanto você pode ser silenciosa Sra. Scott?

Peyton abre um enorme sorriso. Ele tira uns fios de cabelo que estavam caídos sobre seus olhos.

Peyton: Vai depender...

Lucas: Vai depender...

Peyton: Do quanto mais perto do "nirvana" me fazer chegar!

Lucas solta uma gargalhada. Peyton se delicia.

Lucas: Então vai ter que se controlar pra ser silenciosa, meu amor...

Ela quase deixa escapar uma gargalhada, mas ele é mais rápido, beijando-lhe fortemente nos lábios...

Fazer amor com a Peyton era uma experiência que nem posso qualificar, tamanha era a sensação que sentia quando a tinha em meus braços. Era assim desde a nossa primeira vez. Não existia fazer SEXO com ela, era fazer amor. Antes não entendia a diferença. Mas em seus braços sinto na pele com esses sinônimos são tão distintos.

O melhor de se fazer amor. É depois ficar deitados na cama. Sem dizer nada. Palavras não eram necessárias depois que os gestos, afetos e caricias falavam por si só. Nossos olhos não se desgrudavam. Nossos corpos ainda tão juntos. Minhas mãos tocando suas costas e sentindo a maciez da sua pele. Minha pele reagindo aos toques suaves da pele dela contra a minha. Nossos lábios hora se tocando em beijos delicados. Ambos esperando o cansaço tomar conta dos nossos corpos. Quando sentimos nossa mente quase entregue ao sono...

Lucas: Goodnight, meu amor...

Peyton: Goodnight...

E adormecemos. Sabendo que não haveria sonho que pudesse se igualar ao sonho real que vivenciávamos juntos, todos os dias pelo resto da nossa vida.

**FIM**


End file.
